dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hevlaska/History
History Hevlaska, guardian and Accommodator of the Cube-- an artifact which has been around since the original "Three Days of Darkness," has been with the Black Order since the organization's establishment. She has been registered as a member since even before the Order was properly formed,.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 189D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Page 16 Hevlaska is completely covered in her Innocence, which gives her a somewhat monstrous-humanoid look. Her prophecies, while a little vague in some instances, are usually correct. She is also said to have killed her family members long ago, as stated by Malcolm C. Lvellie, and it has been strongly implied to being a distant relation to him. She might be the daughter offered to God by the Lvellie family. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Pages 14-17 Fanbook, Gray log Her physical body broke up a long time ago, leaving only her soul and mind connected to the cube. The appearance we see of her is only made by the light of innocence. Volume 25, Talk Corner, Page 199 Plot Introduction Arc Hevlaska is first seen when Komui Lee takes Allen Walker to meet the Great Generals and "prove his worth."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Pages 167-168 Because Komui fails to explain the process ahead of time, Allen is shocked and thinks he has been tricked, a situation further agitated when Hevlaska picks up Allen and begins to examine him in what seems to be an uncomfortable procedure. It is only when Allen forcibly activates his Innocence while still under the effects of Komui's anesthesia. When this causes Allen's arm to mutate and fracture, Hevlaska calms him and restores his Innocence to its normal synchronized rate. Hevlaska then foretells that Allen will become a "Destroyer of Time,"D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 178 something Komui applauds even though he admits he doesn't know what it means. After explaining the war and the Order to Allen, Komui then says that Hevlaska is an Exorcist, as well, though she says she is not quite the same as most other Exorcists. The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident Arc Hevlaska welcomes Allen back from his successful mission in Mater, then takes the Innocence from the glass container it was held in within the doll, Lala, and stores it within one of the slots in her 'body.'D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 41 Noah's Ark Arc Hevlaska is seen briefly when Allen reaches the 'critical point', her Innocence within her of control and her body seeming fit to explode.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 116, Page 160 Despite being in pain, she manages to tell Komui and the Great Generals that someone has reached a synchronization rate beyond one hundred percent, making them a probable option for General candidacy. Despite the fact that they have no concrete evidence, the first person both Komui and Reever Wenhamm think of is Allen. Headquarters Invasion Arc Not long after Lenalee Lee returns from the mission in Edo, Japan, she is ordered to report to Hevlaska's chamber, where her recently evolved/mutated Innocence is examined.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 176 When her synchronization rate is found to be under ten percent, Hevlaska takes Lenalee's Dark Boots from her, explaining that it feels as though the Innocence is about to 'evolve,' and that Lenalee should be prepared for the next time she synchronizes, for the Innocence may start affecting her lifespan. Lulu Bell then attacks the European Branch Headquarters, bringing with her a large force of Level Three Akuma.After Lulu Bell has fled and thing seem to be calming down, one of the supposedly dead Akuma evolves to a new level, Level 4. The ensuing battle is so brutal that Hevlaska calls to Komui and pleads for him to come take the shards of Innocence from her body, prompting Komui to order a complete evacuation of the Headquarters.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 148, Page 166 Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie then coerces Lenalee into deciding to resynchronizing with her Innocence, accompanying her and Lavi down to Hevlaska's chamber. As Lvellie does this, Hevlaska tries to talk him out of forcing Lenalee to synchronize, only to be coldly shot down when Lvellie asks how forcing Lenalee to synchronize is any different than what she's been told to do for over one hundred years.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Page 14 There is then a flashback, showing a younger Lvellie confronting Hevlaska and calling her a "killer of her own clan." This, along with Lavi's knowledge of the Lvellie family sacrificing their 'daughters' to the Order, alludes that Hevlaska and Lvellie are not only possible distant relatives, but also that Hevlaska has been routinely forcing members of the Lvellie family to attempt to synchronize with Innocence for almost one hundred years while under orders. When Komui, who is just arriving in Hevlaska's chamber to retrieve the Innocence, is shot down by the Level 4 pursuing him, Lvellie, Lenalee and Lavi arrive.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 151, Page 24 Using the Level 4's obsession with killing Komui as a distraction, Lvellie orders Hevlaska to force Lenalee to synchronize with her Dark Boots, something Lenalee allows. Before Hevlaska can make her attempt, though, she is shot down by the Level 4, which then turns its attention to killing Lenalee. Lenalee is saved by Allen, and when she drinks her Innocence after it liquefies, showing its apparent consent to her new resolve, Hevlaska inspects Lenalee's body when injuries appear on her feet and start bleeding out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Pages 64-45 Before Hevlaska can find anything conclusive beyond the Innocence leaving Lenalee's body, the blood that has left Lenalee's body reforms into her new crystal type Dark Boots. Lenalee then engages in battle with the Level 4 alongside Allen, who are soon joined by the Generals Cross Marian, Klaud Nine, and Winters Socalo. Not long after, the Level 4 is destroyed and the battle concludes. Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc To move Hevlaska to the new headquarters she shrinked to enter in the Cube.This way she was no bigger than 216 cubic centimeters . After both the moving of Headquarters to a new building in LondonD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 73 and the apparent death of Cross Marian,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapters 168, Page 135 Komui, with the accompaniment of Generals Klaud, Tiedoll and Socalo as well as Komui's new secretary Brigitte Fey, takes Cross' Innocence, Judgement, to Hevlaska for her council.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 183 Hevlaska confirms Komui's suspicions; Judgement no longer recognizes Cross as its Accommodator. Reference Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History